Pivotable closures for buildings, for example, casement windows, may include a sash that can be opened and closed using push/pull handles, rotary cranks, simple lever arms, or other conventional building closure operators. Such conventional devices may render the sash susceptible to violent closing or opening events from sudden wind gusts. Also, some such devices may project into a building interior so as to interfere to an unacceptable degree with blinds, curtains, or other window dressings.